the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Ponies Q and A
So my Power Ponies review just hit 100 dislikes... in less than a week. My Putting Your Hoof Down review doesn't even have 50 dislikes. Wow. Alright before I say anything else so this doesn't seem like a back-handed way of saying "no I'm not sorry" my opinion hasn't changed. I still don't like the episode, and I do find my review a good video (minus the shit Incredibles footage). At the very least, I can oblige some of the questions that came up towards me, my review, etc. Is there absolutely anything you liked in this episode? You didn't give it a point once! Well... I liked the art design (with the exception of Fluttershy's weird hair). It was almost like something out of Darkwing Duck. But from a story perspective there wasn't any joke that made me laugh, and the mane six acting like morons took me out of the drama and action. This isn't the only episode that I don't like anything in it. I don't like anything in: Boast Busters, Look Before You Sleep, May the Best Pet Win!, and A Bird in the Hoof. Notice that one of those episodes didn't even make my top 10 list and my top 2 worst episodes weren't included there. And yes, three out of four of them were Charlotte Fullerton. Speaking of which... You've got a vendetta or something against Charlotte Fullerton! I don't like her writing style, plain and simple. I do not like the way she writes. I've often said that in her episodes "the plot dictates the logic." Twilight can't see her friends arguing/ignores it because... the plot demands it. All of Rarity's friends take advantage of her generosity at the same time... because the plot demands it. Twilight decides to visit Fluttershy after Celestia's visit because... the plot demands it. The tortoise is able to lift a giant boulder because... the plot demands it. The mane six are either terrible or really good with their super powers... because the plot demands it. The further she gets away from that particular style, the more she has a chance of getting into my good graces. The thing is, she actually had a shot at this. Being fiction within fiction she had a chance to build and work off of her own logic. Things like the Cake twins going nuts would have been acceptable here. The mane six being morons would not have. Well what Super Powers would you have given the mane six? I've already given Rainbow the ability to burst into flames and Pinkie rubber abilities. Fluttershy would have Beast Boy's ability to shift into any animal she wants (Animare). Applejack would have the ability to become invisible... because I'm funny like that (Phantasma). Rarity would have plant powers... think Fairy-type Pokemon moves (Filly Flora). And Twilight would have iron armor (Iron Mare). Rarity was thinking about tea before she got into the comic and that's why she summoned it! And she was thinking about her friends getting sucked into the comic as she was going into it. Rarity can think quickly. I was particularly hostile towards this because the tea set is what made me start viewing it from a negative point of view. That's where I started to dislike the episode. So Where would this be on a worst list? Not as bad as May the Best Pet Win!, but worse than Baby Cakes. It's a homage, not a parody! Mare Do Well's costume was a homage to Darkwing Duck. Homage only works if it doesn't get in the way of the story. For example: Mane-iac's monologuing was a cliche plain and simple, just put into the story. Now if Rainbow told her "oh for the love of Celestia, would you shut up! If you're going to blast us, then blast us!" that probably would have made me laugh. You still rewriting this episode? Yes. You should have collabed with this episode to have a balanced perspective: ThePastAnalysis did this with Toon Kritic so if I did do that it would be redundant, but no I didn't know they were doing that at the time of making the review. Collaborations take a very long time for me to do, and I need to get these out by Monday. Don't expect collaborations from my pony reviews simply due to the fact that I just don't have time. You were just in a bad mood, which is why you were so negative! While the threat of being sued probably had something to my demeanor, if this review was different than any of my others I personally didn't see it. That being said, it doesn't matter what the color wrapping of a present is, what's inside the box isn't going to change. Do you think that Bats! Will Work? Merriweather's best quality (putting unusual characters together), no collaboration, getting better as time goes on. Sure, why not. Why did you insult the writer of Johnny Test? www.youtube.com/watch?v=jMRvMZ… But I like this episode! And you don't need my approval/validation to do so. This is on the level of Bentheloony! Who? Why was the Incredibles footage shit? Didn't own the video, best footage I could find on short notice, and it allowed me avoid copyright bullshit from Pixar. Still got matched by Hasbro though. Collaborations just don't work for you! Spike at Your Service is the most hated episode of season 3, Putting Your Hoof Down makes more than a few worst lists, and so has The Ticket Master. ''As for ''Keep Calm and Flutter On, we don't really know how much Teddy Antonio contributed. He could have just given a basic plot and synopsis, so who knows. What I'm saying is that they've got a bad track record on this show. When only one writer works on an episode, their style is allowed to be more thoroughly ingrained into the episode, there's no confusion towards the episode's goal, and plot inconsistencies are far less likely. Sometimes styles don't mesh very well with writer's flaws building up on top of each other. You were going out of your way to hate the episode! When you view something from a negative perspective, you notice more problems that people who enjoyed it would just ignore. How many of the flaws of your least favorite episode don't matter to someone else? Why does this episode make you angry? Actually, it bores me. Those are the kinds of episodes that don't usually have anything that I like in them. It's better than annoying me (Hearts and Hooves Day, The Cutie Pox, the Show Stoppers), or agrivating me (Dragon Quest, One Bad Apple), but I can't be invested in something if I'm bored with it. ------------------------- Every so often there's going to be an episode I don't like. Every so often there's going to be an episode that I've failed. And I still like this review, and still believe everything that I've said in it. Sorry :/ Category:Miscellaneous